It is currently very easy to duplicate barcode tickets, such as QR Code style transit tickets, simply by photographing or otherwise producing an image of an original barcode. Due to the ease in duplication, potential fraudulent use of such tickets is highly likely. Standards exist to prevent a ticket from being used twice, but don't ensure that the rightful owner is the one who uses it. For example, admission or access systems may keep track of all barcodes used to gain entry to an access-controlled area, thus ensuring that a second attempt to gain entry with a previously used barcode will result in a determination that the barcode is invalid for the second use. However, there are no precautions in place that ensure that the first user of the barcode was in fact the rightful owner. If a fraudulent user manages to copy the rightful owner's barcode and presents the copied barcode image prior to the rightful owner attempting to gain entry with the barcode, the fraudulent user will be permitted access while the rightful owner will be turned away, as there is no present way to readily determine that the possessor of a barcode ticket is the rightful owner. Improvements in this area are desired.